


Someone Please Save Us, Us College Kids

by loonyBibliophile



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: College AU, Drunk Shenanigans, Gen, miles is a Huge Tool, semi-cracky?, this is for fun dont take it too seriously but there will be cute skyeward and fitzsimmons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyBibliophile/pseuds/loonyBibliophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jemma Simmons gets a new dorm mate, a mysterious transfer student named Skye, life is suddenly a little more fun for her and her ambiguously platonic best friend, Leo Fitz. Much to the chagrin of their long suffering student RA, the ever stoic Grant Ward. But when Skye needs a hand and goes to him for help, he accepts, and maybe, just maybe, he doesn't find her quite as annoying as he used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I got bit by this plot bug about a silly, shenanigan filled college au, and it wouldn't let go. So here we are. enjoy the ride!

Skye clutched her one duffel bag under her arm, walking slowly across the campus. She still couldn't believe her community college test scores had been good enough to score not only admission to MIT, but a scholarship to pay for it. The people in the registration office had given her a strange look when she gave them her last name, but she just gritted her teeth and got through it and ran for her dorm assignment. It certainly wasn't her fault the orphanage knew nothing about her parents and had simply assigned her the last name Doe. Doe like Jane Doe. She looked up at the multi-story brick building above her. Knowing her dorm was on the third floor, she stepped through the large doors and made a beeline for the stairs, taking them slowly. As soon as she reached the proper hallway, she was greeted by a gruff sounding voice. 

"Welcome to MIT, freshman." the voice was smirking. 

"I'm a junior. Just new to the school." Skye made a face, crossing her arms and looking up, and then up again, to finally find the face attached to the voice. He was tall. 

"Rookie, then. I'm the student RA for this floor. Name's Grant Ward, but just call me Ward."

"I'm Skye. Just... Skye." she leveled her hand to his and shook, nodding briskly. 

"Where's your room?" 

"Ummm, 3D?"

"Oh, you're Simmons' new roommate." Ward suppressed a laugh. "That should be... interesting for you."

"Why? Is she mean or something?"

"No, no, she's a polite girl from the English countryside. She just also happens to basically be an evil genius, and a massive pain in my ass. Her and Fitz, another young transplant from Scotland, are always setting things on fire or spilling weird shit in the carpets. Fitzsimmons are sort of a package deal. Fitz doesn't live in her room, but he'll be there a lot. They're seniors but they're both only 19. Here ya go." he nodded at the door, which had 3D on it in neat block letters on a corkboard. Around the letters were various bits and pieces of paper, including a photograph of a girl with wavy dark hair wearing what looked like a Gryffindor scarf and a slightly taller boy with dense curly hair with a Ravenclaw tie. Skye knocked on the door before checking to see if it was open. It was. She turned around to thank Ward, but he had already walked away. 

"Hello!" a bright voice greeted her as soon as she'd opened the door all the way, and the girl from the photo on the door bounded off the bed and walked towards Skye, grinning. "I'm Jemma Simmons, but most people around here just call me Simmons, or refer to myself and my best friend as the singular unit Fitzsimmons. That's Fitz." she pointed to a boy sitting cross legged on her bed, and when he looked up and waved Skye could see he was also the boy from the photo. Simmons extended her hand, so Skye shook it. 

"I'm Skye." 

"What year are you?" Simmons asked, tilting her head.

"Junior. I'm almost 21 though. Got into the whole 'traditional education' thing a little late." she shrugged. 

"What's your major?"

"Computer sciences. What about you guys."

"Biochemistry" "Engineering" Fitz and Simmons answered simultaneous, Fitz never looking up from the weird box he was fiddling with. 

"Fitz and I met at Oxford when we were sixteen and transferred hear last year. We're both working on our first PHD."

"Oh. Ward wasn't kidding when he called you guys geniuses. That's amazing!" 

"Aw, thanks! So what got you into computer sciences? I'm sure you and Fitz might have some things in common!" Simmons smiled as she walked back towards her bed, folding herself expertly in the small space next to Fitz and staring down at the thing in his hands for a moment before wordlessly handing him a smaller screwdriver. 

"Um, that's kind of a weird story, not all of which is strictly by the books, and I don't really want to terrifying my new roommate so I'm not sure how much I should go into. But basically I was raised in foster homes and spent a lot of time doing not always legal things on the computer trying to find my birth parents." 

"Oh that's awful about foster care, I'm so sorry. I'v heard awful things about the system in America." Simmons frowned sympathetically"

"Thanks." Skye smiled shyly before finally getting to work putting her few possessions away. She pulled plain white sheets over the small bed, and filled the set of drawers with worn jeans and old t-shirts and a few vests and jackets and pairs of socks. Her desk she was more careful with, setting up her laptop and a few external hard drives and a nice wireless mouse. She toyed with the idea of pinning up the photobooth pictures she had of her and her exboyfriend, who'd simply vanished from the halfway house on his 18th birthday three years before without a word. She'd tried to contact him, but he'd never answered. She thought better of it, and shoved the pictures into a drawer. 

"So are you from around here?"

"No, I just moved her for school. I'm from LA." she left out that for the past two years she'd been living out of her van. 

"Oh! Well Fitz and I have been here a year now, so we're not experts but we can show you around a bit tonight, if you'd like! After Fitz finishes building his new alarm clock, that is."

"Yeah, we can regale you with all the times Ward has almost reported us to the Dean for property damage." Fitz snorted, still not looking up from the clock. 

"Oh, and don't let Ward scare. I can't be sure but I'm relatively certain underneath his former Marine recruit stoicism there's an actual human being. After all, he likes boardgames, so he can't be all bad."

"I'm not so sure of that." Fitz grumbled. 

"Oh hush, Leo. You're so boyish sometimes. Yours and Ward's little tiffs are just sad." Simmons rolled her eyes dramatically at Skye and smirked. Skye smiled, finally sort of relaxing. It was obvious this girl and her friend didn't mind that she was kind of a dubious figure, and they seemed nice and welcoming enough. Maybe things would work out okay after all. 

"That sounds great actually." Skye smiled. 

"Wonderful!" Simmons clapped. "Once Fitz finishes up we can go out and grab a bite and stop by the store on the corner where the night cashier knows Fitz and I and get some refreshments for the evening and come back here! How does pizza sound?"

"Pizza sounds great, but just a warning, I'm kind of broke. I haven't had a chance to pick up a job out here yet and I'm a scholarship student." 

"That's alright, Fitz and I can split it."

"Yep, no problem." Fitz looks up a little finally, smiling just slightly, before going back to rearranging little wires. Simmons smiled at him affectionately and ruffled his hair. The face he made in response remind Skye of a very grumpy old man combined with a contented cat. She raised an eyebrow and Simmons blinked at her innocently. While Fitz finished his alarm clock, Skye decided to get her computer set up with the dorm's wifi. That didn't take her particularly long, so she fiddled around online, occasionally glancing back to watch what she was quickly realizing was the spectacle of Fitz and Simmons. Fitz would ask Simmons for something nd before the words all left his mouth, she would hand it to him. It was weird. Skye wondered idly if something was going on there. but didn't want to push the issue with her new friends, so elected to take the route of silent observance and speculation. Maybe she could ask Ward. 

"Alright, I'm all done here." Fitz said, standing and stretching his fingers out, before making for the door. "Shall we?" he grabbed two wallets, one plain black leather and the other pale blue with gold detail, and tossed one to Simmons, slipping the black one in his pocket. 

"Sounds great!" Skye nodded, checking for her phone and wallet before moving towards the door. Simmons grinned, sliding the blue wallet into her back pocket, before tutting slightly and fixing the cuffs of Fitz's button ups. And after that, it was out of the door with all three of them.


	2. Out on The Town

"So where are we going?" Skye asked, stuffing her hands into her pockets. 

"Oh, this little hole in the wall pizza place just on the next block, Fitz and I go there all the time."

"It's great, everything's fresh and it's open until like three in the morning, and the owner is very kind."

"It's sort of an MIT watering hole, I suppose. Though it's probably pretty empty this early in the semester."

"It gets packed around finals though, because it's open so late."

Skye nodded along as the two talked, more fascinated by the easy, alternating rhythm of their speech than anything they were saying. They sort of reminded her of a cheesy movie's portrayal of twins, with the back and forth of their dialogue and they way they seemed to walk perfectly in sync. She could see why people called them by one name as if they were one person, even having just met them, they definitely seemed inseparable.

"So tell us about yourself, Skye? For example, what's your last name?"

"I uh... Don't technically have one? Legally it's Doe, as in Jane Doe, because the system has no idea who my parents are. I'm kind of a ghost. But I guess if you really want to know, I transferred here from a community college in LA where I was living in a van in an alleyway behind a coffeeshop, and using the free wifi to try and find stuff out about who I am. I got stuck living in the van after my ex skipped town without announcing his exit. The apartment was paid up for awhile, but after that I was on my own. Never managed to get back on my feet. I know it sounds pathetic, but I'm not like, looking for sympathy. Just the cards I was dealt, ya know?" she shrugged, shifting around a little and looking decidedly uncomfortable. But in Skye's experience, it was easier to just be forthright about things. Saved time in the long run. 

"God, that's quite the series of events, now isn't it. Ah well, you seem to have come out all right!" Simmons grinned broadly and steered the group around the corner, and immediately Skye could tell by the smell they had to be close. 

"Ay, Simmons. Remember last time we were here? After my advanced calculus final last semester?"

"Well, I remember, I'd be quite surprised if you do, considering the veritable cocktail of caffeine, Guiness and sleep deprivation you were fuled on that night." Simmons chuckled and Skye raised an eyebrow.

"You guys drink?"

"Of course. We're British, Skye. And it would be perfectly legal if we were home, so I see no harm in it." Simmons shrugged and Fitz nodded in agreement as he pulled the door of the pizzeria open for the two girls. 

"Ah! If it isn't my favorite customers! And a new face!" an elderly Italian man with a warm smile greeted them at the door. 

"Hullo, Alfonso." Fitz nodded. "Those ovens I fixed up for you still working okay?"

"As good as the day you installed them, m'boy. There's an open booth by the bar, over thata way."

"Thank you!" Jemma smiled broadly and the trio made there way through the moderately full restaurant. 

"You fixed the ovens here, Fitz?" Skye slid into the booth opposite the pair.

"Yup. They were pretty inefficient before, the heating's more even and a lot faster now. Not a particularly hard job, but it helped them out a lot."

"And we are so grateful. a young woman approached the table, beaming, with menus in hand. "Do you kids need the menus, or should I just put in your usual?"

"What about it, Skye, pepperoni, onions and bacon sound alright to you? And garlic bread of course." Fitz looked towards her. 

"Sure, that sounds great!" she grinned and nodded and the waitress smiled again. 

"Okay! I'll rush back and put in your order right away." she left with a saucy grin and a lingering gaze quite clearly directed at Fitz, who, much to Skye's amusement, didn't seem to have noticed in the least. Simmons, on the other hand, had definitely noticed and was staring at the Italian woman with pointed distaste and something like jealousy, Skye smirked. 

"So what happened last time you guys were here?" Simmons responded to Skye's question with an immediate and unladylike snort, while Fitz scrunched his face up. 

"Oh pleeeease let me tell her Fitz. Pleeease?" Simmons directed a pair of devastating puppy dog eyes at Fitz, who squirmed around uncomfortably.

"We've literally just me 'er, Jem, do we really need to go and tell her that story?"

"Pleeeease, Fitzy?"

"Oh god, not the bloody nickname. Fine fine, tell the girl the awful story." Fitz rolled his eyes, but he was smiling softly. 

"Yes! Alright, so Fitz had just finished his last final, and I'd been done since the day before, and we were exhausted. So we decided to stop by the liquor store with the cashier we know will take out fake ID's, not that most place wouldn't, they're functionally perfect, but safety first. So we got some Guinness and got a bit drunk, and Fitz hasn't slept in... oh, fifty hours maybe? And then we stumble down here, and Fitz, drunk off his arse and exhausted, orders their 'Big Boy' pizza, which is large enough to over this whole table and then some. Normally, I sort of call off Fitz's crazier shenanigans, but I'd ben up late helping him study and was a bit past tipsy myself so I just sort of laughed at the whole thing. So we're waiting, and the pizza gets there, and Fitz takes about two bites before suddenly just, falling over DIRECTLY into the pizza. It was hilarious. But then I had to walk Fitz home and he kept falling onto me, and I got covered in pizza too. And so by the time we got back to the dorms, it was about four in the morning, we're both covered in tomato sauce and cheese, and Fitz is refusing to leave my room, so I threw a tshirt and a pair of sweats at him and told him to shower and change so I could shower and change, and I am terrible at whispering, so we woke up my poor roommate who just got up and left to the lounge on the bottom floor, the poor dear. So by five am we're both finally clean and trying to sleep but Fitz still won't leave so I convince him to lay down on the couch, and it takes us another hour to stop laughing and get to sleep. So when we flew home two days later, we were both exhausted. It was perfectly ridiculous." Simmons looks pleased with her retelling and pleasantly nostalgic, whereas Fitz looks one part amused and two parts embarrassed. Skye grins. 

"I would never, ever look at you two and think you got into anything like that. Oh my god. That's hilarious."

"Just because we're a couple of stodgy academics doesn't mean we can't have fun." Simmons smiled and bumped her shoulder into Fitz's

"Besides, Simmons and I've gotta a lot of time to make up for in the 'enjoying life' department." Simmons winced at his words and shot Fitz a look, who immediately smiled apologetically and shrugged, and Simmons' face softened and she patted his shoulder and shook her head. Skye blinking, a little confused by the seemingly wordless conversation she just witnessed. 

"I'm going to assume it's best I don't ask what that means." Skye raised an eyebrow.

"It's not much of anythign really just.. a bit of a dodgy and personal subject. Let's say, just for now, Leo and I don't really... get along with most people so well. We never had friends really, growing up, and to some extent that lost us a bit of our childhoods, among other things. So now that we have each other, we're just, as he said, making up for lost time." 

After Simmons stopped talking, the pizza arrived, carried by the same waitress as before, who startled Fitz by winking at him. He was soon distracted by eating, however, which they all did with gusto. It was, without a doubt, the best pizza Skye had ever had. And the garlic bread was pretty good too. Once they finished, Simmons stretched her hands over her head and yawned, before waving down the waitress so she would bring over the check. After paying, Fitz then directed them towards the corner store and procured a bottle of scotch. 

"It's good that it's a warm night, I don't feel like risking drinking in the dorms this early in the semester." Simmons said, her face serious. 

"Och, like Ward even cares. Should we text him to come down with us? Booze is our usual payment to him for tolerating our mad scientist nonsense." Fitz grinned playfully. 

"Yes, good idea. Assuming that's alright with Skye?"

"You guys drink with the RA?"

"Oddly enough, for all the insults and teasing, Ward is actually sort of our friend. We buy him off with food and alcohol so he doesn't report us for doing experiments in our dorms, and you drink with someone enough, you're bound to get friendly." Simmons shrugged, before pulling her phone out to text Ward that they were in the park. "He says he'll be down in five. Shall we take to the bonfire pit as usual? I don't think we need a fire, it's just a good place to sit. " 

A few minutes later, they'd reached a large pit surrounded with several benches. Fitz and Simmons had settled onto one of them, as Fitz twisted open the bottle of scotch. Skye sat down on another nearby bench. 

"Won't we need cups?" she asked. 

"Ward will bring them. Not to worry." Fitz said with a grin and then a distant nod to an approaching figure. Skye redirected her gaze to see Ward coming towards them, and he was indeed carrying cups.

"Fitzsimmons. Rookie." he said with a solemn nod and slight smile as he sat down on Skye's bench. Fitz stood and poured everyone a drink, carrying a glass back for Simmons and smiling slightly when her fingers brushed his as she took it from him. Skye hazarded a glance at Ward, as if to ask what was up with them, and he just barely shook his head and smiled. 

"To a new semester and new friends." Fitz said solemnly, holding up his glass, before grinning devilishly and knocking back the glass of scotch. The others repeated the gesture. 

"So what shall it be tonight? Never Have I Ever? Truth or Dare? I've got a deck of cards if anyone wants to die of alcohol poisoning playing Fitz or I at cards." Simmons eyes sparkled as she listed games and Fitz refreshed everyone's glass before leaving the bottle in the empty pit, for easy access. 

"Truth or dare?" Skye piped up. With a nod of approval from everyone, Simmons grinned. 

"Truth or dare it is."


	3. Truth or Dare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I'd update this fic, because I think the Skyeward shippers and the Fitzsimmons shippers could all use a virtual hug. So have dumb college babies playing truth or dare in a world where none of them is evil

"Okay, so who wants to go first?" Simmons asks, pouring herself another glass.

"I think Rookie should go first. Since she's new and all." Ward nodded toward Skye, who shrugged. 

"Sure! Do I just pick someone, or do we have a clockwise or counterclockwise system?"

"Just pick someone." Ward replied. 

"Alllllrighty." she tapped her chin playfully with one finger and squinted at all of them, grinning. "Simmons! Truth or dare?"

"Hmmmm. I like to start the night easy, so truth!" 

"What's the dumbest thing you've ever done drunk?"

"Oh that's easy." she laughed. 

"Wait, are you thinking of the time with the bushes or the time with the car park?" Fitz tilted his head towards his best friend. 

"Oh, bushes, definitely. That was infinitely stupider." Simmons nodded sagely and downed half her drink before continuing. "So, Fitz and I went a Christmas party together when we were still at university in England, and I don't think either of us had ver been that drunk before. After all, we were young. So we were at this party and I'd had a smidge too much peppermint schnapps, and we were hanging around this friend of ours Monty, and her best friend Richard. Now, Monty's a bit.. well, eccentric, and she;s quite a mess when she's drunk. So Monty and I wandered away from the rest of the party because we wanted to go caroling. But the campus was in the middle of nowhere, so we were just up against a patch of trees and shrubs, looking for stray cats. Eventually I wandered away from Monty because I saw a something, it was probably just a squirrel, so there I am, middle of the night, chasing a squirrel and singing Jingle Bells as loudly as I can, when I trip over a tree root and go flying face first into the bushes. Then I just crack up laughing, laying there in the bush, and keep singing. After a few minutes, Fitz comes wandering through in a panic looking for me, only to just have his jaw drop when I'm just laying on the ground, covered in leaves, yelling Jingle Bells. I was bruised for weeks, it was awful."

"I thought she'd gotten lost or some skeevy older student had scared her off, I was afraid something had actually happened to her, and then she was just hanging out in bush. I couldn't decide if I was mad or thought it was hilarious." Fitz smiled towards Simmons in what struck Skye as an oddly affectionate manner. Skye was laughing loudly while Ward just shook his head, rolling his eyes and grinning a little. 

"Alright, now, ummm, Ward! Truth or dare?" Simmons called out, pointing to him before downing the rest of her glass and pouring another. Ward nodded and gulped down his whole glass before answering. 

"Dare." he said assertively, crossing his arms.

"Switch shirts with Fitz and imitate him." Simmons nodded decisively, looking pleased with her plan. Fitz looked irate, Skye snorted loudly and Ward squinted at her. 

"Are you just trying to get us to take off our clothes?"

"I plead the fifth!" Simmons downed another glass.

"You're not even a citizen of the United States."

"A dare is a dare! Switch clothes now! And you have to stay that way until someone dares you to switch back, other than Fitz." she glared playfully at her best friend, who scoffed. Ward shrugged and stood up, sliding his leather jacket off and then tugging his white t-shirt over his head. Fitz did the same, pulling off his loose cardigan and white button up. He held his arms tight to his sides, as of he was intent on as little of them be seen as possible. 

"Will my clothes even fit you?" he wondered out loud as he handed them to ward, taking his in exchange. Ward shrugged again. 

"Probably not, I'll have to leave everything unbuttoned." With some effort, he pulled the button up on, and then the cardigan, and buttoned the few bottom ones that he could. Fitz fit into the shirt and jacket with much more ease, the jacket comically large on him. Simmons giggled madly and ruffled his hair before directing her gaze to Ward. 

"Okay! Imitation time. One minute on the clock, go!" 

"I'm Leo Fitz." Ward intoned in a Nasal voice, complete with terrible Scottish accent. "I love machines and math and I talk about monkeys too much. I'm annoying genius who talks a lot. I have a weird relationship with my best friend that no one understands, and I also can't shut the hell up about her when she's not around." Ward broke character for a moment and smirked. Fitz narrowed his eyes at him. "I went to Oxford when I was like 15 and I'm getting a PHD. Did I mention monkeys? Did I mention Jemma Simmons?"

"Times up! That was good fun, wasn't it?" Simmons was beaming, but Fitz just grunted and poured himself a drink.

"Alright, lab money, truth or dare?" Ward called out to Fitz. 

"Truth, I'm not lettin' you of all people give me a dare, thas just askin' for trouble." 

"Fine, fine. Let's see. What's the most annoying mechanical thing you've ever rigged up?"

"Fitz, the fridge." Simmons piped up immediately, clearly holding back laughter. 

"Oh god, yeah, even I thought that was awful, once I was sober. So back at Oxford, Simmons and I had this fridge we snuck into our dorm." 

"You guys shared a dorm?" Skye raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, we were the only minors on campus, they thought it was the safest option. So anyway, we had this fridge we weren't even supposed to have, and it had just been exams, and we decided to get drunk together to relax. And while I was drunk I got the brilliant idea to rig a giant subwoofer I had from an old project to the light switch in our fridge, so when you opened the fridge, the light would come on, and then music would start playing. So I did all the wiring, and shoved the speaker in, and tested it once with my iPod, and it worked, and that night it was hilarious. But then the next morning Simmons woke up, hung over as hell, and went to get something from the fridge and she swings it open, and it just starts blasting "Space Jam" at top volume. It woke up our entire floor." 

"Oh my GOD." Skye yelled, standing as she laughed to pour herself a drink. "Oh my god, I would never have guessed you two got into so much shit, this is great." 

"We know how to have fun, thank ye very much. Now, Skye, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" 

"Alrighty then, I dare you to send someone an embarrassing text message that incorporates Spice Girls lyrics in some manner." 

"...That's oddly specific." 

"That's just how Fitz dares. Once at a party he literally dared me to stand on a table and recite the entire periodic table of elements, backwards."

"Alright. Well, who should I text?" 

"Here you can have a random number from my phone." Simmons offered, leaning over to hand the other girl her phone to let her pick a number. 

"Here goes nothin'. Let's see, how abouttttt "Hey baby, I know it's been awhile but how about you come on over and tell me what you want, what you really really want, and if you do a good job, maybe I'll let you get with my friends." " Skye showed the typed message to Fitz who nodded approvingly after letting out a snort of laughter. Simmons was openly laughing, and Ward was clearly biting back a laugh. "Okay, it's sent! Now I get to ask someone else! Fitz! I know you just went, but truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth." 

"How booooring." 

"Hey, I don't let people dare me until I feel like I can trust their judgment! Now ask me a question already." 

"Yeah yeah yeah. Okay, who was your first kiss? Tell us about it."

"Oh, erm. That's uh. Maybe I should do dare instead after all..." 

"Nope! Now that you don't wanna answer I definitely need to know the answer!" Skye smirked and watched as Fitz squirmed slightly. He looked over to Simmons, shooting her a questioning look. She shrugged, half nodding.

'My uh. My first kiss was, well, it was Simmons." Fitz looked awkwardly at the ground and Simmons was sitting stiffly next to him, blushing bright red. "We were hanging out after term ended back at Oxford but before we went home for break and we were talkin' about how tough secondary had been because we were so different from most people, and how neither of us had ever really been out on dates or lived much at all, and somehow we got to talking about how neither of us had ever kissed anyone before, and I dunno what came over me, but I just sort of, leaned over and kissed her and then we basically never talked about it ever again."

"That's the most adorable thing I've ever heard. I was expecting something terrible or embarrassing but nope, that was precious. Do you two do anything separately?"

"Not really." Fitz and Simmons answered in tandem, shrugging.

"Once last year Simmons' old roommate reported them to the school councilor because she was 'concerned for them and worried about their obvious issues with codependency'. It did not go over well with Fitz or Simmons." 

"I know Fitz and I are weirdly close, and I know it makes people uncomfortable, but genuinely, I don't give a shit. My life was shit before I met him, Leo's the only best friend I've ever had." the way Simmons swayed as she spoke, leaning on Fitz for support, made Skye feel she probably wouldn't be as forthcoming had she not been very tipsy. Fitz put an affectionate arm around her, hugging her sideways. 

"Jem and I have both been through our fair share of nonsense, though we prefer to see ourselves as symbiotic rather than codependent." He smirked slightly, then smiled down at his best friend, who gave him a thumbs up. "Okay then, Ward, Truth or dare?" he asked after clearly his throat and trying to shake the slightly serious atmosphere. 

"Ah, what the hell. Truth."

"Now, I'm going to ask you something I know the answer to, but I want Skye to hear the story. Who's the weirdest person you've ever hooked up with?"

"Oh god DAMN it Fitz. I should have known you'd ask me that."

"Answer the question, Ward." Simmons teased, grinning. 

"Fiiine. When I was a freshman here I hooked up with one of the phys ed instructors, Melinda May. For like six months we had sex like once a week."

"Holy shit! You hooked up with your teacher?"

"Well she wasn't MY teacher, just A teacher. But yeah, it happened, but it started getting weird and we didn't want to get caught so we stopped."

"Well, we're out of booze." Fitz announced loudly. "Shall we turn in for the night?"

"Not a bad ida. Don't wanna get caught fraternizing with my underlings after curfew." Ward smirked and stood up, taking the empty bottle with him as he went. "Later science monkeys, later rookie." 

"Wait! Ward! We need to switch clothes!" 

"oh, shit, right." Ward jogged back, quickly swapping back shirts and jackets with Fitz, who fumbled sleepily with his buttons.

"Oh, you goose, come here." Simmons tutted, taking his shirt into her hands and buttoning it deftly before quickly snatching his cardigan away and pulling it on. "I'm cold." 

"I swear woman, by the end of our education I'm going to have no jumpers left. You're a menace." he laughed and rolled is eyes, waiting for Skye to catch up as they headed back into the residence hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter contains brief mentions of past self harm. Nothing graphic or bloody, just mentions that it's happened*
> 
> ALSO this is just sort of. A short background chapter. More shenanigans will happen soon. Hopefully. (its finals for me so. we shall see.)

Skye watched Fitz and Simmons out of the corner of her eye as the three newly minted friends made their way back upstairs. Their heads were bent together as they walked, and Fitz was mumbling something into Simmons' ear. She shook her head, trying her best to whisper back, but no succeeding.

"Oh, Fitz, I'm sure she didn't see and if she did I don't think she'd care, she doesn't seem like the sort." There was more indiscernible mumbling from Fitz's end that Skye couldn't make out. "I know, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I should have just asked you to switch jackets. It wasn't very nice of me." Fitz shook his head, mumbling something else and reaching over to smooth the hair out of Simmons's face just as they reached the door. 

"Sorry to interrupt but uh, I don't have a key yet." 

"Oh, right, sorry. Just a moment." Simmons blushed, realizing the other girl had probably been able to hear her attempts at whispering to Fitz. Skye mused idly as to whether she should ask for an explanation while Simmons fished around in her pockets for keys before finding them in Fitz's sweater. "Aha." she said triumphantly, before unlocking the door and flicking the light on as she stumbled in. Skye sat on the edge of her bed in silence for a moment as she watched Fitz and Simmons fumble around. Fitz attempted to get his cardigan back from Simmons, but she pouted at him until he stopped, rolling his eyes. Deciding she was drunk enough to ask, or at least drunk enough to use it as an excuse to ask, Skye piped up. 

"Would it be like, totally uncool to ask what you guys were talking about on the walk here?" she looked towards the pair on the other side of the room. Simmons paused, frowning for a moment and looking to Fitz. 

"That's really up to Fitz, I mean, I suppose in some ways it's the same with me, but it would be him in particular you were asking about since that would be the matter at hand." her words slurred together slightly, but she was mostly coherent as she looked to Fitz. 

"I, yeah. Alright." he shifted a little uncomfortably and looked over at Simmons, arching an eyebrow. She nodded, some sort of silent question and answer as she leaned into him, pressing two fingers into the pulse point on his wrist. "When I said, earlier, that Simmons... Jemma, and I didn't have much in the way of lives before we met each other is because we're, well. We were slash are a bit... messed up, I suppose is the phrase." he stopped for a minute, glancing down at Simmons for either permission or encouragement, maybe both. "Jem sorta... forgot earlier that I don't like it when strangers see my arms because they're a bit.... marked up." Fitz coughed awkwardly, hoping Skye would fill in the blanks. She did, instantly wincing and regretting her question. 

"Oh... I'm sorry. For asking, I mean, it was.. presumptuous?" 

"Nah, it's fine, you'd have figured it out eventually I'm sure." Fitz said softly with a shake of his head. 

"In the fairness of full disclosure, and so Leo's not the only one making an admission, he's not the only one with scars to hide." Simmons fidgeted with the hem of Fitz's sweater and the boy wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "But mine aren't from blades, or anything like that. My nails are blunt for a reason." she closed her eyes tight, as if she hadn't meant to say that much. "Sorry, that's an awful lot of info from someone you just met. But I suppose, if anything, it might... help explain Leo and I a little better." Simmons shrugged. 

"Yeah, I guess it does. Still I'm sorry for prying." 

"I don't mind. I mean, it's not something I advertise, nor does Fitz, but if people who are understanding know it's hardly the end of the world."

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is! This is just a little into chapter, mostly, and chapter two should be up soon! Maybe even tonight, haha


End file.
